A Gamer In Alagaësia, Re-imagined
by R3activepaladin
Summary: Have you ever been curious as to what would happen if a Gamer were to enter the Inheritance Cycle? Well today we answer that question as a poor, poor soul enters the Inheritance Cycle. Basically this is just a rewrite of my original story and it'll have some changed dialogue and actions, so... Have fun!


Let me start this by saying I own neither Christopher Paolini's, The Inheritance Cycle nor do I own the webcomic The Gamer

(If I owned either stuff would be a lotta fun)

This is my first official story(Re-imagined), as of now I'm only one man so if you notice anything that you think needs fixing or if you have any suggestions please leave a review or message me. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy my story.

thoughts

[Game Text]

* * *

It had been an average day for Night S. Pool. He'd just got home from school and was doing his homework. "I don't even know why the math teacher assigns homework," he said to no one in particular before releasing a sigh. The current work he was doing was Calculus and he sped through it as usual. "Never understood how someone could fail a math class."

After finishing his work he decided to re-read his favorite book series, The Inheritance Cycle. This is when thing's changed for Night forever. As he reached for the book he'd left sitting on his desk, he noticed an odd light coming from the book. His family life had made him a very curious and intuitive individual, in the end, he was really quite dumb. Usually, he was quite conscious of the risks involved with making dumb choices, he'd learned a few times not to pet a stray dog, or in this instance open a book that was glowing probably fell under the stupid category.

So promptly he opened the book, at first nothing came from the book, then a sudden bright green flash. Suddenly in with the flash, he disappeared from his study, it seemed that he was in a forest covered with huge lumbering pines, he sat up to get a better view of the surrounding area. Directly surrounding him was charred and burnt grass and many, many, many trees, more than just pines, he realized he was in a slight Crater. This confound realization set him to look closer at the center of the said crater.

There beside him in the center of the crater, faced him two perfectly shaped stones one an almost Sapphire blue with white veins, the other was an almost pure black stone what looked to have navy blue veins. Now he opened his view to look all around the clearing, whilst doing so he saw a boy almost his age standing with a bow in his hands, and an arrow drawn pointing at him. He seemed to be confused and surprised.

Night looked up at him slightly scared, though he knew the theory of some combat, he didn't actually know how to apply it so that thought went out the window.

"Why are you in the Spine?" He kept the arrow pointed at him fiercely.

 _Did he say the Spine, as in The Spine near Carvahal? No, it can't be it has to be a coinci…_ He took a closer look at Eragon then at the blue stone. "Era-… Er I mean I got lost in here and that explosion happened and it seems to have put me out temporarily." He seemed to chuckle under the stress.

The young man now known to NIght as Eragon squinted at Night for some time before easing up. Night seemed to sigh in relief as he stood and moved towards Eragon. "Well, I'm Night, Night Poolson." He extended his hand for a handshake. Please, please work.

Eragon extended his hand and gripped Night's firmly. "I'm Eragon… just Eragon." They shook to mark the introduction.

After releasing his grip, Night felt the need to ask, "Have you ever seen anything like these stones before?" He asked as he walked back towards them.

This elicited a shake of Eragon's head. "Never seen anything like them." He as well started to move towards the egg-shaped stones, he seemed drawn towards the Blue one, and Night seemed infatuated with the Black one.

"So Eragon why were you in the Spine?, I assume for hunting, from the bow." 'I know I'm right it's not a question of if I do or if I don't but if I can feign not knowing.'

Eragon nodded not turning away from the egg like stone. " I was hunting for food to last me and my family the Winter"

"Well, these stones should fetch a fine price on the market, no? I mean they're too finely shaped to not be worth at least something."

Eragon seemed to get the idea. "Yeah your right, traders should be in Carvahal soon."

"See in the meantime though I think we should head to Carvahal."

He scanned the sky and saw a light cloud cover. "It's going to get colder soon." He bent over and picked up the Black egg as Eragon did the same, "lead the way oh fearless hunter."

They started to move down the winding trails, for a day and a quarter of travel, in relative silence until Carvahal came into sight, Night gasped. The book doesn't do Carvahal's beauty justice. You see from this point all of Carvahal could be seen, the whole valley and a few of the outlying homes, but it was absolutely breathtaking none-the-less.

"Breathtaking isn't it?, the first time I saw Carvahal from here I had the same reaction." He looked towards the Sun, "we should hurry I need to get home before nightfall… speaking of where do you live, you don't look like your from around here?" he turned towards the Black-haired blue-eyed Night.

He seemed caught off guard before regaining his thoughts _I can't tell him I'm from another world, what to do? what to do…_ then a realization hit him, "Well you see I'm from a small farmhouse northwest of here. The reason I'm here well I wasn't really lost it was more that the farmhouse got burnt down, my parents sacrificed themselves to save me. So I ran into the Spine heading towards Carvahal as it's the closest civilized area." He gained a somewhat feigned solemn tone as he said this here's to hoping it works.

At that moment a screen appeared in front of him with a loud ding! noise wait am I a gamer? He looked towards the screen.

[For your quick and clever thinking you gain 1 Wisdom']

[For your play on human emotions to fool someone you gain 1 Charisma.]

 _Goddamnit, this changes everything._

"I'm sorry I asked Night, I didn't know such a horrible thing had happened." He turned to look at Night remorsefully.

"It's alright Eragon you knew not of it... I forgive you." He gave a mental sigh, I'm lucky to have escaped that, I need to plan ahead and work on a story for myself. When this Dragon hatches I will have to tell it almost everything, if not everything.

[For you forward thinking you gain 1 Wisdom.]

Eragon seemed to mule something over as he continued to walk and eventually he said. "If you need a place to stay you can stay with Garrow, Roran, and me"

"I-i would be honored to." Night said resolutely with a nod, Eragon gave a strange stare as he said that but shrugged it off in the end. Afterward, though they walked quietly.

As they arrived in Carvahal Valley. Eragon said, "I need to head to the butcher's to see if I can trade this stone for some meat, you can come with me or stay here."

Night seemed to mule over his options but he already knew "I'll go with you but stay outside of the shop itself." Eragon nodded before motioning for him to follow, and so he followed.

Eventually, they reached a broad thick beamed building with black smoke emanating from its chimney. Night nodded to Eragon, "Good luck." he stood next to the door whilst waiting. After a while he heard shouting, he did nothing for this, he knew soon Horst would come due to Katrina's request. Speak of the devil, there in front of Night came Horst only sparing a quick glance at Night before slamming the door open, and quietly behind him, Night entered the room as well.

Sloan started to babble about Eragon coming into his shop and trying to trade him a stone from the Spine for meat Horst quickly stopped him and paid for meat for Eragon, of course Eragon wasn't one to let himself get paid for by someone else so he offered the stone as it was his because he backed it or some such. Horst stopped him of course and said that he'd let him work it off in the forge, this is where Night decided to jump in. "Horst, I'll work for you instead of Eragon, after all, he offered me to stay in his home while I get back on my feet, not only would this be a good chance for me to pay him back but maybe if you find me adequate you could take me up as an apprentice. At least whilst Alberich is away."

Horst nodded "That could work, though before taking you on I must ask, what is your name? and do you think your strong enough to lift a hammer all day?."

Night understood this line of questioning he was a bit on the scrawnier side after all, "I'm Night, Night Poolson, and if I didn't think I could I wouldn't have asked."

[For maneuvering a situation into your favor you gain 1 Wisdom]

Horst again nodded, "Then I'll take you on."

"Thank you," Night said rather seriously "though I think me and Eragon should get going before it turns dark."

Eragon who had been surprisingly quiet until then started to talk "Thanks for saving me from Sloan, Horst, and do you think you could pass a message to Katrina for Roran?" Horst nodded before Eragon leaned forward and whispered into Horsts ear Night only caught something about 'being the only thing I think about all day'

"Getting rather serious isn't he?"

Eragon nodded, "Well as Night said we best get moving Garrow won't like me home this late." Horst nodded before motioning for them to go.

As they started to leave Eragon started to thank Night "Thank you for taking that smithing for me I don't know how I would've handled the smithing and farm work."

"Of course, it's the least I could do." They walked for a while in companionable silence until Eragon's home came into view at which point Eragon started a light jog and Night followed suit.

As they reached the door of the house a small shutter opened before Eragon announced "Uncle, it's me Eragon. Let me in." the shutter slid back then the door opened the man behind the door looked lean and hungry.

"Who's the boy?"

"Uncle this is Night, I found him in the Spine and he needed a place to go so I offered"

"And you let him stay here without any way to pay is back?"

This is where Night stepped in "Actually sir, Horst paid for some meat for your family because Sloan was giving Eragon trouble, at first to pay him off Eragon was going to work as his assistant I offered in his stead to pay back for being able to stay with you."

"And this is true Eragon?" Garrow inquired. As a response, he got a quick nod. "Then come on inside Night we have a guest room at the end of the hall to the left." Being told thusly he moved towards the room to leave Eragon alone with Garrow.

 _Hatch quickly will you young one? I'm impatience and wish to see my new Dragon._ He said mentally whilst holding the Egg which he set on the bed next to him before heading to sleep.

* * *

I realize this chapter had little reference to the gamer ability and it will come just not yet.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
